Nora Irwin
Nora Marie Irwin, known as Ann Jones. Is the second oldest child of David Irwin and Eileen Irwin. She is the younger sister of Thomas and the older sister of Charles and Bernadette. She is the younger half-sister of Kath and the older half-sister of Peter and Elizabeth. She is the mother of Michael and the grandmother of Phoebe. She is the partner of Glenn Randle. TRIVIA She changed her name after she put her father David Irwin, in the newspaper for Rape, even though it wasn't true, she only did it because David wouldn't let, her marry her partner Richard Jones. Even though she did marry Richard years later. She changed her name to Ann Jones, she got Ann from her younger sister Bernadette and Jones from Richard. She put her son's name as Jones, even though Michael's father is called Steve Ainger. She has borrowed money from people and never gave the money back. In 2006, she and her partner Glenn and his three daughters Chloe, Chelsea and Chantell, all went to Elizabeth's married to Nick. Chantell started an argument and stormed out, she was chased after by Kelly, her father Glenn also left, Ann left with Glenn and didn't even check to see if Elizabeth was alright, so in other words, she chose Glenn's side over Elizabeth's. In 2009, she moved in with her half-sister Elizabeth, Kirstie, Katie and Anthony, also lived at the house. She stayed there for a few months, until she moved in with her niece Kelly and her friend Kerry. She lived with Kelly and Kerry for a few months, but whilst there she didn't pay any rent, she never really was at the house, she was mostly at her son Michael's house. In November 2010, she got back with her partner Glenn and left Kelly and Kerry to pay all her rent, she never came back for any of her stuff apart from clothes. When she moved in with Glenn again, she tried getting Kelly and Kerry into trouble and they could of got thrown out. In 2009, she saw her partner Glenn force her nephew Anthony, who was 14 at the time on a bed and put his hands over Anthony's face, she didn't do a thing about it, she didn't even try and pull Glenn off him, she just stood there and watched. Afterwards she said Anthony deserved it to Anthony. In 2013, when Anthony asked about it, she pretended she didn't know about it and then changed the subject, so Anthony knew she was lying. In 2014, when Anthony asked again, she told him she remembered. From 2010 to 2013, she was out of her families life's. Anthony calls this the best years of his life. In 2013, she returns to her families life's, when her younger half-brother Peter Carroll died. Anthony didn't want Nora to come back because he hates her. She returned with her partner Glenn. She has been back now since June 2013. Whilst she has been back, she has treated her nephew Anthony, who is now 18, like a little child, she has let her sister Elizabeth drive her car whilst they were both drunk, she interferes, in arguments. She is hated by most of the family.